onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tall Tale
it seemed Jack's suspicions were correct. "The way you played with it, gave it up. Even a Vice Admiral would return to base after finding a Devil Fruit. A tactic used to have people sell their souls with the false intent of receiving some sort of greedy desire. Yet, the people of the world believe that pirates are the conniving ones." Jack began to survey the area, noticing the absence of Zack. Not much time had passed, so he knew there was no way he would have been able to get to the other side of the island. "Seems you are correct, Valentine." Jack stated, making his way towards the burnt forest as well. "Knowing that brat, he's probably lost or got himself in a situation he cannot run out of." ---- The masked man and Zack now stood glaring at each other. Zack, despite being unaware of the man in front of him was, did not waver. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pistol and held it to his side. "Who the hell're you?" He asked, slowly pulling down the hammer of the gun. There were no words following Zack's question. Only the clicking of him fiddling with his gun. The masked assailant tightened his grip on the bone. Reaching to his back he pulled on what seemed to be the handle of a sword. Pulling it from his back he revealed a fine short-bladed sword, which he used to slice the air unleashing a blade of wind from it. Once done, he began walking towards Zack. Zack remained unharmed as the wind slashes seemed to not be aimed at him. Still though, despite the man intentionally missing, he quickly learned that they would not engage in a friendly conversation. "And when you need that blockhead with the braid, he ain't even around." Lifting his gun up aiming it at the man, he pulled the trigger a total of four times allowing a single bullet to travel out of the barrel each time the trigger was pulled. With little to no effort, the man deflected three of the bullets using his small blade. However, for the final bullet, he stabbed at it holding it on the tip of the sword. Touching it, he barely lifted his mask and wiped off his mouth. Pulling it back down he began to look at the bullet from a side view and touched it. "Seastone bullets. Counter-measures for logia users?" He trembled as he watched his attack amount to nothing. "Thanks, Captain Obvious of tha' infamous Obvious Pirate crew. I thought you were mute." Zack shifted his eyes to the man's other hand holding the bone. "What's that bone in your hand for? Got a pet dog or somethin'?" "Hm? You mean to tell me, you've come to this island unaware of the treasure that awaits the survivor?" He held brung his hand up to his chest, showing the bone off to Zack. Upon a clearer view, one could actually see the details of the bone. Over its canvas were multiple black squiggly lines covering it. "The, Hone Hone no Mi. The shape of a bone, well damn, that was obvious too huh?" It seemed as though Zack had no knowledge of the fruit's appearance, but given the name, he felt like a dunce for not expecting it. Again, he dugs his hand into his pocket but this time he let it rest there. At that exact moment, the masked man had disappeared and reappeared running towards Zack with his blade out. In a single motion, he swiped his sword past Zack's face cutting him along the cheek. Flipping the sword, now holding it by the blade, he trusts the end of its hilt into Zack's stomach, causing the young boy to spit out blood. The blow was too much for him to stand, sending him falling to the ground face first. "After letting you see the Hone Hone no Mi, I can't let you live. Sorry, but today just isn't your lucky day." He flipped the sword yet again now holding it by the hilt with the end of the blade pointed straight for Zack's chest. "Wait... he did all of that.. so fast! One minute he was over there, the next I was hit twice. I can't even... stop myself from falling." Zack could barely get his words out it. "It's sad that someone so young has to meet their end so earlier. My name is Myst, a broker of the underworld." He then squatted over Zack and slid his blade up the leaking wound on his cheek, allowing the blood to slide down the blade. Zack's mouth moved, but sound did not come out. "Sorry, am I crushing you?"